tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stalker
Before Stalker joined the Army he was the leader of a large street gang in Detroit. Life in the gang tempered him into a ferocious fighter and a leader capable of controlling rambunctious men. Life in a gang disillusioned Stalker but the skills he learned he brought with him in the Army and became one of the most trusted men tasked with leading squads in their missions. Stalker is a graduate from Monterey's Army Languages School, Fort Holabird's Intelligence School and Fort Bening's Ranger School. His fluency in a variety of languages (including French, Arabic and Swahili) means he is a hard man to fool. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Stalker grew up in one of the meanest sections of Detroit. He became a warlord of a large street gang, where he first learned to fight. Stalker thought there wasn't much else for him in the world. His attitude began to change after the streets had killed his two older brothers. He saw how it tore his mother apart to lose her sons, and realized that he had to get out any way he could, and thought the army was his best chance. After enlisting, Stalker graduated top-of-class in Basic Combat Training and Advanced Infantry Training. After that he enrolled in various training schools: Ranger School at Fort Benning, Intelligence School at Fort Holabird and the U.S. Army Languages School in Monterey. He is fluent in Spanish, French, Arabic and Swahili. Stalker is also proficient with just about every military firearm there is. Stalker will tell you he loves to fly, and is a helicopter pilot, a qualified jump instructor, and a JUMP jetpack operator. After all his training, Stalker was eventually deployed to Southeast Asia. During his time there, Stalker convinced his mother that he was actually stationed in Germany, where he had a cousin who would reroute his mail from Germany to Vietnam. He did this so his mother would think he was safe. He and his comrades would make up stories about his traveling around Germany on leave, sampling the local beers. He didn't understand how some guys could tell their parents what it was like in the war. Stalker could not understand how some soldiers looked at going to Vietnam as a great adventure. This realistic attitude would make Stalker a great mission commander. In reality, Stalker was serving on Long Range Recon Patrol (LRRP) with Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow in the jungles of Vietnam. They were accompanied by three other soldiers: Wade Collins, Ramon Escobedo and Dick Saperstein. The group stumbled upon an encampment of North Vietnamese soldiers and a firefight ensued. Collins, Saperstein and Escobedo were all believed killed in the attack. Snake-Eyes, Stalker and Storm Shadow all retreated to a landing zone for rescue. As the three soldiers ran across a field toward the extraction chopper, they were fired upon. Snake-Eyes was hit badly and Stalker ordered Storm Shadow to leave him. Storm Shadow refused, running back to save his friend and to Stalker's amazement, he evaded all enemy fire and retrieved Snake-Eyes. Stalker never let himself forget how he left Snake-Eyes, and figured he owed him. Prior to the creation of G.I. Joe, Stalker was a sergeant commanding security forces during a peacekeeping mission in Borovia. His men uncovered explosives that had been set in a refugee camp and would have killed a number of children if they had gone off. Stalker knew the explosives had to be found quickly, and had to do whatever he could to get the information to find them. After threatening the terrorist with a knife, Stalker beat the man up until he revealed the location of the explosions. Stalker's commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy, arrived on the scene, angry over what had been done to the prisoner. But when the major general who Hawk reported to showed up, livid over what had happened, he became even more upset when Hawk refused to give up Stalker and took responsibility for what had occurred. He admitted that it had been wrong, but he would have done the same thing in Stalker's place. Hawk believed that the blame for such a necessary evil should be placed at the top of the chain of command, and wanted to see who was willing to accept it. Hawk was court-martialed for the incident, but his principaled stand impressed General Lawrence J. Flagg. Flagg eventually managed to get the charges dropped. Shortly after, Stalker was the first person chosen for the G.I. Joe team by Hawk. As the list of candidates for the Joe team was being assembled, Stalker assisted Hawk in recruiting some members. Though he hadn't seen Snake-Eyes in over six years, Stalker knew he was the best no matter how long he had been out of uniform. He and Hawk personally tracked Snake-Eyes to his private retreat in the High Sierra mountains. There, convinced Snake-Eyes to return to duty. Subsequently, Hawk and Stalker put the rest of the original Joe team together. During his time on the G.I. Joe team, Stalker has been strike team leader on more missions than anyone else. Not only is Stalker an excellent soldier, but also a skilled tactician and a very practical leader. He is also extremely loyal to his teammates. Outside of the team, Stalker is an outdoorsman, and nature photography is one of his hobbies. Stalker believes in his job as a soldier, but recognizes its limits. Stalker led many of the Joes' earliest missions, including the Joes' first meeting with the Soviets' Oktober Guard. On that mission, Stalker made a truce with Colonel Brekhov, both knowing that they had a better chance of completing their mission against Cobra. Eventually, the Guard turned on Stalker's team, but the Joes prevailed. Stalker also commanded the team's first undercover mission into Sierra Gordo. The mission was essentially a failure. Stalker barely survived an alligator attack in one of the small country's rivers. He returned to duty after his injuries healed and participated in many more missions against Cobra all over the world. Stalker later returned to Sierra Gordo with a small force of Joes, sent in to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart, who had been rescued by the Joes team a few years earlier. He later was a part of the battle to push Cobra off of the newly-created island that would become Cobra Island. Soon afterward, the Cobra Crimson Guardsman known as Fred II tracked down Snake-Eyes and Stalker at the Vietnam memorial. There, Fred II confronted them. He revealed that he was actually Wade Collins. Collins hadn't died years ago in Vietnam, but he survived as a P.O.W. He returned to the United States and his life fell apart he eventually found Cobra and joined the Crimson Guard where he had plastic surgery to have the same face as all the other identical Guardsmen in the "Fred series." Stalker convinced Collins that Cobra had used him, and that he still had a family that Cobra had "assigned him." Stalker and Snake-Eyes allowed Collins to escape and start a new life, never telling anyone what had happened. Some time later, Stalker's small team of Joes participating in the Battle of Springfield were among the first soldiers to face the newly-created Serpentor in battle. Stalker was once again sent back to Sierra Gordo on a rescue mission to save Snake-Eyes from Cobra. Stalker was severely injured by a machine gun fired by Crimson Guard commander, Xamot. Snake-Eyes, just freed earlier decided to stay behind and allow the others Joes to get their injured team leader to safety. Stalker tried to stay in command, not wanting to leave Snake-Eyes behind as he almost did on Vietnam. Snake-Eyes was captured again, but freed shortly thereafter. A disastrous mission into Eastern Europe led to the toughest five months of Stalker's life. Along with Snow Job, Quick Kick and Outback, Stalker travelled to the Soviet bloc country of Borovia. The mission was top secret and they were told that the state department would disavow all knowledge of their mission if they were captured. A series of events led the Joes to be captured, with only Outback escaping into the sewers of Borovia. He had been ordered to get out of the country and ask for help. Stalker stayed behind since Snow Job and Quick Kick were injured, and they were his responsibility. The government did in fact disavow all knowledge and the three Joes were thrown into a Borovian gulag for five months. They were treated harshly and Stalker could do nothing but watch his men suffer. At one point, he kept order among the prisoners, telling them to refuse to allow the gulag to break their spirit. Stalker may have died in that prison if not for an illegal rescue mission led by Snake-Eyes, Scarlett and Storm Shadow. When the Joes returned home, Outback felt guilty for leaving the others in Borovia. Stalker, Quick Kick and Snow Job told Outback his job was to get out and tell everyone back home what had happened and they never thought badly of him. Stalker continued to go on many more Joe operations, including the Cobra Island civil war, which the Joes entered on the side of Serpentor. Stalker led the demolitions team that destroyed Cobra's anti-aircraft emplacements, allowing the rest of the Joes to land at the island's airfield. Later, Stalker took part in a mission on which he met the original G.I. Joe. Months later, when Snake-Eyes was captured by the Baroness, Stalker and Storm Shadow rescued their friend from the Cobra Consulate building in New York City, leading to a battle that all but destroyed the skyscraper. When Scarlett was thought to be dying from a bullet wound, Storm Shadow and Stalker sent Snake-Eyes on a mission to Borovia to rescue an intelligence agent. It turned out that the mission was intended to fail, and the cabal of generals known as The Jugglers planned to frame Storm Shadow and Stalker. They escaped arrest into the streets of New York where they were hunted by Cobra ninjas known as the Night-Creepers. They managed to survive and eventually reunited Snake-Eyes and Scarlett, who was very much alive. For the next few years Stalker battled Cobra around the world in Benzheen, Trans-Carpathia and Wolkekukuckland, where the Joes tried to stop Cobra from taking over some of the smallest nations of eastern Europe. The Joes managed to retrieve Snake-Eyes after an assault on Cobra's Silent Castle, but they were forced to leave the country. Stalker helped "retire the colors" at the ceremony that closed down the Pit and the team in 1994. After G.I. Joe was shut down, Stalker stayed in the military, at one point working as an Army recruiter in his home town of Detroit. MUX History: When the team was reinstated, Stalker was one of the first to be called back to duty. Along with Scarlett and Gung-Ho, he is one of the main field Commanders for the Joe Team. He led the Bravo Team. In 2015, he was replaced as leader of the Bravo team by Beachhead. In 2016, he was put in charge of Strike Team Alpha, and led the attack to free the Aden Explorer from pirate control. In 2017, he was re-assigned to the Bravo Team, operating out of Pit I in Fort Wadsworth. OOC Notes Stalker led the Bravo Strike Team of the Joes. In 2015, he was replaced as leader of the Bravo team by Beachhead. Personal information File Name Lonzo R. Wilkinson Birthplace Detroit, Michigan Aliases Sgt. Stalker Military information Service branch US Army Grade / Rank Sergeant Major (E-9) Specialties Ranger, Squad commander Training Advanced Infantry; Special Language School; Intelligence School; Ranger School Organizational information Factions G.I. Joe Team Subteams Battle Commanders, Desert Patrol Squad Logs 2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft September 23 - O'Hare International *The Screen shows a timestamp on the bottom right before the screen turns on, showing Stalker, still in his Jetpack and Fatigues* :Sgt. Stalker here. I happened to be in the command center when a news report about the Decepticons in O'Hare came about. I tried to get a team ready, but things were looking bad, so I grabbed my Jetpack and flew out. It was worse when I got there. The head Decepticon, named Megatron, had blown a hole in the Sears Tower in one shot while another flying one, named Starscream, was bombing the building. *the screen then shows a short clip of them doing just that, and a much larger robot blasting Starscream out of the air* The larger one is apparently named Superion, and is an Autobot. He was able to keep Starscream busy when another plane arrived to fight him, and Superion literally drove Megatron's head into the ground. *The Screen then shows Megatron getting just that*. I tried to help the people get out, with the Help of Josie Beller, whom we have on record as Circuit Breaker, a civilian who says he's been doing this for a while, named Spike Witwicky, and....if you're willing to believe it, Destro! He wasn't as..... worried about helping people though, just grandstanding. Once we had most of the people out, a Decepticon named Coldsnap and a Rattler appeared. Later on, we were able to identify the pilot as Baroness, whom Destro was having a feud with. Strangely, they left together and I had Scarlett get some construction teams and combat engineers with jetpacks to try and stabilize the Sears tower. :"I'm still here at the Sears Tower and, thankfully, the area's cardoned off, just in case something falls, or the rest of the building does. *He then chuckles and tugs off his beret to wipe his hand over his head before putting it back on* This is one way to come back from an extended vacation. If anyone sees, Circuit Breaker, tell her thank you. Many of the people wouldn't have made it out without her, not would the building still be standing since she welded many pieces back into place before the engineers arrived. And Thanks for relaying my orders Scarlett." :"Stalker Reporting for duty again. Stalker Out." *Screen blips to black and the time/date in the lower right keeps running* Oct 03: World Threat stopped *Time Ticker is running once again before Stalker's face shows on the screen* :Stalker here. Got to Kansas on my Jetpack ahead of schedule and snuck onto the cruiser just as a melee between the Autobots and Decepticons happened.... again. I finally got into the ship as the opening salvos started and tried to make my way to engineering. After getting turned around, I snuck past a pair of Guards to run into Tonka, who was also there to sabotage the ship. I laid a few blocks of C4 and blew the safety valves on his instruction and bailed. Once we got out of there, the Cruiser went up like a christmas tree. We won't have to worry about that cruiser again, Scarlett. Stalker Out. :*Screen blips out with the time ticker still running* Oct 28: Pilots Report for Duty *Stalker image appears on the monitor and he looks ticked* :This is Stalker. As many of you have heard, Cape Canaveral has been hit hard by Starscream and his little entourage. Quite frankly, I'm getting a little sick and tired of the Decepticons treating us like punching bags. :As of right now, I'm ordering all healthy pilots back to the pit to start active patrols and looking for Starscream and his flunkies. If encountered, radio both the Pit and Autobot command, then engage at will, with a wingman of course. Good hunting. :Stalker out. :*Blip* 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Seizing the Bridge" - G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the Aden Explorer. * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. * May 10 - "Aden Explorer" - Stalker reports on the successful rescue of the Aden Explorer crew. Players Stalker was formerly temped by Silverbolt's player. He is now temped by BZero, but is still available for application. Gallery Stalker1.jpg Stalker2.jpg Stalker3.gif Stalker4.jpg Stalker5.jpg Stalker6.jpg Stalker7.jpg stalker8.jpg Stalker9.jpg stalker10.jpg stalker11.jpg stalker12.jpg stalker13.jpg Stalkercard.jpg References * myuselessknowledge.com * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:available Category:Characters Category:Battle Commanders Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers Category:Tiger Force